warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowfur
|pastaffie = None |age=Approx. 20 moons (1.5 years) at death |death = Hit by a Twoleg monster |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Snowkit Snowpaw Snowfur Snowfur |familyl = Stormtail Moonflower Bluestar Thistleclaw Whitestorm |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: Mate: Son: |mentor = Halftail |apps = None |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Secrets of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, SkyClan's Destiny, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope }} Snowfur is a thick furred, fluffy, snowy -white she-cat with gray tipped ears, long legs, big, round, bright blue eyes, a fluffy tail, and thorn-sharp claws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Snowpaw is first mentioned by Bluepaw to Crookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, when he tells Bluepaw that the new warrior, Oakheart, is his brother and Crookedpaw comments that he is a brilliant hunter. She points out Snowpaw near him, commenting that she is a great hunter also. :Later, she spots Crookedpaw attacking Bluepaw in the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan. She rushes to Bluepaw's aid, and together, they drive off Crookedpaw. RiverClan then retreats, leaving ThunderClan Sunningrocks. :A little bit after Snowfur dies, warriors of RiverClan discuss her tragic death: chasing off ShadowClan warriors on the Thunderpath. :While training in the Dark Forest, Thistleclaw is seen saying that Snowfur shouldn't have died, and that it was all Bluefur's fault. Bluestar's Prophecy :Snowkit and Bluekit are born to Moonflower and Stormtail. Snowkit opens her eyes before Bluekit, and is impatient for Bluekit to open her eyes, as she wants to explore the camp. When Bluekit opens her eyes, which Snowkit is excited about, the two explore the camp together and meet their older denmates, Leopardkit and Patchkit, who then introduce them to a ThunderClan apprentice, Dapplepaw. Bluekit attempts to sneak away with Snowkit, but Snowkit wants to stay with Leopardkit and Patchkit. Eventually Bluekit convinces Snowkit to help her explore alone. They go into the warriors' den, where they are shoved out by Stonepelt, Pinestar's den, where Featherwhisker catches them, and the elders' den, where Featherwhisker shows them to. :Snowkit is with Bluekit and Moonflower while they are waiting for Stormtail to come visit them for the first time. Snowkit is downcast after Stormtail doesn't show much interest in them, but she cheers up when Goosefeather comes to speak with them. He takes them into the medicine cat's den. Snowkit dares Bluekit to eat a leaf, but Bluekit spits it out. Bluekit then dares Snowkit to eat poppy seeds, not knowing what the herb would do. Snowkit eats two, commenting that they are delicious. Moonflower suddenly appears, furious that Goosefeather didn't watch them while they were playing in his den. She asks Snowkit how many poppy seeds she ate, and Snowkit mutters to her mother that she ate two seeds. Goosefeather doesn't seem very concerned, and replies that Snowkit will sleep off the seeds that she ate, and that she'll be fine. Bluekit tries to defend her sister, saying it was her fault, though it was Snowkit who dared Bluekit in the first place. :A bit later, Snowkit and Bluekit become apprentices. Snowpaw is mentored by Sparrowpelt, and has a more exciting first day than Bluepaw, who has to collect moss with her own mentor, Stonepelt. Bluepaw caught a large bit of prey the next day, which is a squirrel. That night, a Gathering takes place and Bluepaw gets to go. Snowpaw does not, which makes her jealous. :When Goosefeather interprets the omen about the vole's parted fur and WindClan, Snowpaw and Bluepaw are not allowed to fight because they are too young, and instead are the messangers in the battle, helping fetch injured cats out of the battlefield. :Snowpaw's mother, Moonflower, is murdered by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat, who was once a warrior. Snowpaw is distraught, yelling at her sister, but unlike Bluepaw, she learns to live with the loss in time. Once, when Bluepaw is brooding over Moonflower's death, Snowpaw apologizes to their mentors, saying her sister was in another one of her moods; this slightly angers Bluepaw. :Snowpaw has a growing crush on Thistlepaw, obvious to every cat, much to Bluepaw's annoyance and dislike. Bluepaw finds it hard to admit she is jealous of her sister and Thistlepaw, since she used to hang out with Snowpaw all the time. :During a battle for Sunningrocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, and Bluepaw is struggling with Crookedpaw, Snowpaw helps her and the two fend off Crookedpaw together. :When Bluepaw tells Snowpaw about Goosefeather's prophecy about her, Snowpaw doesn't take it seriously, and tells Bluepaw to ignore him. Bluepaw does not react well to her sister's carelessness towards Goosefeather's warnings. Snowpaw seems like she would rather moon over Thistlepaw, and this slightly annoys Bluepaw, as her relationship with Snowpaw's crush is less than admirable. :Much later in the book, Snowpaw and Bluepaw become warriors, Snowfur and Bluefur. :After Thistlepaw battles off a dog, slicing its nose, he becomes a warrior, named Thistleclaw and soon after, Snowfur becomes his mate. After Sweetpaw dies, Snowfur calls Bluefur to go and take a walk with her. Bluefur asks what was so important as she was about to eat. Snowfur talks about Thistleclaw being a loyal brother of Sweetpaw, and, after several awkward heartbeats, admits she is having kits. After a few moons time skip, Snowfur gives birth to Whitekit, thanks to Featherwhisker and her sister's help. :Bluefur then coaxes Snowfur out into the forest. They talk about RiverClan's greediness for a while. Bluefur confesses she saw a RiverClan cat in their territory. Snowfur demands if she told Sunfall. Bluefur admits, no, she didn't. Snowfur asks Bluefur where her loyalty to ThunderClan has gone, and the blue she-cat angrily replies she is still loyal to her birth Clan. Bluefur accidentally defends Oakheart too quickly, which stuns Snowfur and convinces her that Bluefur likes the RiverClan tom. She runs away, and Bluefur follows her. Snowfur tells her sister to be quiet and says there are ShadowClan cats on their territory. Snowfur convinces Bluefur to attack, and they battle the intruders off. Still angry, Snowfur follows them onto the Thunderpath. She is then hit by a monster and dies. The Clan, especially Whitekit and Bluefur, heavily grieves for her. Later, when Bluefur is at Fourtrees with Oakheart, she looks and sees her mother's, Moonflower, and Snowfur's spirits, watching her with sorrow and pain in their eyes, but they quickly fade away. :When Bluefur leads her three kits, Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit, to Oakheart of RiverClan, Mosskit dies of the cold. Bluefur desperately tries to revive her, but Snowfur comes to her from StarClan, and says it had been Mosskit's time to die. Then, she is seen leading Mosskit's spirit away; the two are talking excitedly together, though it is unknown about what. Bluefur gives her kits to Oakheart and stumbles away, though she hears her kits' cries of disbelief. They are seen wailing for her to come back for them, because she promised she'd always be there for them. :When Bluestar receives her nine lives, Snowfur gives Bluestar one of her lives: the life of pride. She thanks Bluestar for raising Whitestorm, and tells her sister that she was chosen by StarClan a long time ago, and that they never regretted their choice. Bluestar remembers her sister's words for moons. She is later mentioned at the end of the book, when Bluestar feels her sister's scent around her. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Snowfur appears only briefly, when the SkyClan ancestors and StarClan are reunited for a night. Snowfur is introduced to Leafstar by Skywatcher and Cloudstar, along with her sister, Bluestar, and her son, Whitestorm. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Sign of the Moon :Snowfur appears with Whitestorm, Lionheart and Mosskit, who is seen prancing around her paws, in StarClan. The Last Hope :Snowfur is the one of the cats that Jayfeather rounds up to unite StarClan. Mosskit is seen under Snowfur's belly. :While in the Dark Forest, she is seen hushing Mosskit when she asks where the sun was. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Snowfur is Bluestar's sister, daughter of Moonflower and Stormtail, mother of Whitestorm, and mate of Thistleclaw. Snowfur had been killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory with Bluefur. :Snowfur becomes the guardian and foster mother of her niece, Mosskit, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter, after Mosskit dies when she freezes in a snowstorm while Bluefur tries to take her to Oakheart. Snowfur attempts to comfort Bluefur, telling her it is Mosskit's time to die, and promises Bluefur that she'll take care of Mosskit. The other StarClan cats agree to let Snowfur care for Mosskit, since when Snowfur had died, she had still been in the nursery caring for her son, Whitekit, and she missed caring for kits. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Bluestar’s page that Snowfur died on the Thunderpath. She is also mentioned on Goosefeather’s and Featherwhisker’s page that Goosefeather took a close interest of Bluefur and Snowfur because their mother was Goosefeather’s littermate. Trivia *In ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Snowkit is mistakenly called Leopardkit. *In Secrets of the Clans, Snowfur mentions that her son had just left the nursery when she died. This is false, however, as Whitekit was still a young kit still living in the nursery when she died. *When asked whether Snowfur still loves Thistleclaw despite him being in the Dark Forest, Kate says that a part of her will always love him.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Thistleclaw: Son: :Whitestorm: Father: :Stormtail: Mother: :Moonflower: Sister: :Bluestar: Uncle: :Goosefeather: Nieces: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Nephew: :Stonefur: Grand-Niece: :Primrosepaw: Grand-Nephews: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molewhisker: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollypaw: Great-Great-Grandkits: :Fernpaw: :Sorrelpaw: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Major Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters